


Slight Misadventures with Omega!San (slow updates)

by koalapilikseu (heybarackitsmejacques)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dom Kang Yeosang, FTM San, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I promise, Kinda?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sub Choi San, Trans Male Character, but hey i’m not complaining, san and yeosang are the main characters, starts smutty, there will be lots of fluff, this became way more about yeosang than i thought it was going to, yeosang has a History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybarackitsmejacques/pseuds/koalapilikseu
Summary: San thought he was a beta. They all thought he was a beta. How was he supposed to know he was a late bloomer?san!centric; yeosang!centric; ftm!omega!san, alpha!hongjoong, beta!seonghwa, beta!yunho, omega!yeosang, alpha!mingi, alpha!wooyoung, alpha!jongho





	1. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San is 20 years old when he presents for the first time.

It’s four am when the first wave hits him. 

San is startled awake, and he isn’t quite sure what’s going on. He curls in on himself, clutching his stomach. God, that fucking hurts. 

What is happening? Another wave washes over him and San cries out, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn’t mean to be loud, but he hopes he hasn’t alarmed anyone. 

Of course, San has never been a lucky one. In an instant, his roommate Yunho is sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 

“San?”

The blond opens his mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a whimper. A third wave hits him and he groans, baring his neck for Yunho and shoving his blanket off of him. _Holy shit_ , it’s suddenly stiflingly hot. 

Yunho’s eyes go wide and he rushes over to San’s bed. He places a hand on the younger’s forehead, who whines at the touch, leaning into it. Yunho smiles softly, warmly. 

“San, honey…” he says quietly, and San feels better for just a moment before the fourth wave is smacking him in the face and he has to curl in on himself again. “San, you’re having your first heat. You’re presenting.”

The thought registers, vaguely, in San’s mind, but really, all he can think about is how wet it feels between his legs. 

“Y-Yunho,” he mumbles out, arms reaching for the older. Yunho’s smile turns sad as he gently presses a kiss to San’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Sannie, I can’t… I can’t make it better.”

Yunho is mated already. San knows this, and even still… 

“ _Please_ ,” he huffs out, grabbing at Yunho’s hand. “Please, just make it stop…”

Yunho’s heart practically breaks for the poor boy, but he really shouldn’t do anything. 

Then there’s a knock on the door. “Is everything okay in there?”

_Wooyoung_. San immediately perks up at the alpha’s voice, and Yunho can smell the way San’s heat hits him again. 

“Wooyoung, you need to go,” Yunho says. 

“W-What?”

“He’s presenting, Woo, having alphas around for his first heat…” Yunho trails off. There’s shuffling behind the door, but he can hear their pack’s retreating footsteps. 

“Hnn,” San complains, heat wracking his body. Yunho strokes his hair. 

“I know, honey, I’m sorry.”

“I can help.”

Yunho turns in surprise to see Yeosang poking his head through the door. Yunho smiles at him gratefully. 

“You sure?” he asks just in case. 

“Yeah.” Yeosang nods. “Go. The others need another beta out there. I can handle this.”

Yunho presses one last kiss to San’s sweaty forehead, making the younger whine again, before pulling away and drawing the door closed behind him. 

Yeosang sits down beside San on the bed, squeezing his hand. “Hey, Sannie.”

“H-Hyung,” San stutters out, and Yeosang’s breath hitches in his throat. There’s absolutely no reason for San to be calling Yeosang _hyung_ , their birthdays are a month apart, and yet… something about it makes Yeosang want to hear it more. 

“I’m here, baby,” Yeosang confirms, sliding his hand down San’s chest. The younger shudders under the touch, and Yeosang can certainly empathise. All heats are bad, but an omega’s first heat leaves him particularly vulnerable. “I can help, Sannie, but I need to know you’re okay with this.”

San nods eagerly, and Yeosang has to bite down on his lip to stop from laughing. 

“Verbal answer, baby.”

“Y-Yes.” San is still nodding. “I’m sure, hyung.”

Yeosang swallows hard, reaching to feel San through his sweatpants. The blond throws his head back, whining pathetically at the light touch. 

Yeosang is honestly amazed at the amount of slick that’s already soaking through the younger’s pants, but then he remembers San’s body isn’t like his, which is probably why. 

He gently tugs down San’s pants, unsurprised to find no underwear underneath because San has always complained about sleeping with underwear on, and hesitantly runs a finger along San’s lips.

San practically shrieks at the contact, scrambling for purchase on the bed, hands finally balling themselves up in the sheets. That’s all the encouragement Yeosang needs to press his middle finger into San, and he marvels at the way San takes it so easy. 

San gasps when Yeosang wiggles his finger experimentally. “M-More, hyungie, _please_ …”

Who is Yeosang to deny him? He adds his pointer finger, and then decides _fuck it_ and adds his ring finger as well. The squelch is obscene and San moans loudly enough that Yeosang wonders if the others can hear them, but he brushes off the thought. If he thinks too much about that, he’ll get in his own head. Right now is about helping San. 

Yeosang works his fingers quickly, twisting them around and curling them in certain places when San makes a particularly lewd noise. 

“A-Ah!” San exclaims, pressing his hips down to grind on Yeosang’s fingers. “Right there! Right there, hyung, oh my god…”

Yeosang keeps his hand angled the way San says and thrusts his fingers in harshly. San yelps, taking two of his own fingers in his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet, and _god_ , Yeosang thinks San looks so fucking _beautiful_ like this. 

“M-More,” San stammers after a minute. “Need more, want your cock, hyung.”

Yeosang falters, hand stilling. “San, I-I’ve never…”

“Me neither,” is San’s reply, and then he pulls Yeosang down and gives him the sloppiest, most devastating open-mouth kiss, and Yeosang knows he’s a goner. 

He pulls out his fingers, loving the way San whines at the loss, and takes off his own pants and underwear. He feels kind of embarrassed at how hard he got just from fingering San, but he tries not to think about it. 

He spreads San’s legs again, bending them and pressing them up again San’s chest, and something about how flexible San is goes straight to Yeosang’s groin. He lines himself up and doesn’t even hesitate to push in. 

San moans and reaches for Yeosang’s hand. The older interlaces their fingers, leaning down to give San another sloppy kiss. 

“You can-you can move,” San tells him, and Yeosang nods, drawing back his hips and snapping them back to San’s ass in one fluid motion, making the blond cry out. 

“You’re so good, Sannie, so good for hyung,” Yeosang mumbles, brushing San’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. San preens at the praise, pressing his hips down to meet Yeosang’s thrusts. The brunet groans appreciatively. He’s never felt anything like this before, but he decides he likes it an awful fucking lot. 

“‘M close, so close hyung, don’t-don’t stop.” San is rambling, but Yeosang doesn’t mind. He dips down and they lazily make out again, San moaning into Yeosang’s mouth when Yeosang finds that spot again. 

“Me too, Sannie,” the elder breathes out. Stupidly close, actually. He knows he should pull out, but — 

San hooks one of his legs around Yeosang’s waist. “Finish inside.”

Yeosang flushes bright red. “W-What?”

“I can’t get… y’know,” San responds, and he has the audacity to be shy after asking what he did. 

“Hm?” Yeosang decides to tease, rolling his hips particularly harshly. San’s brain short circuits, and then he’s moaning again, shouting almost, as he comes. Yeosang is kind enough to stop moving as San rides out his orgasm, shuddering and shaking. He’s spasming and clenching around Yeosang, and it really takes all of Yeosang’s willpower to not keep fucking into San. 

Soon enough, Yeosang is coming with a groan, releasing inside the younger because San had asked so nicely. Yeosang catches himself from completely collapsing on top of San, leaning down to capture San’s lips in another — albeit less heated — kiss. 

“Mm,” San hums contentedly at the feeling of being full, his leg staying exactly where he has it, pinning Yeosang against him, inside him. 

“You’re so pretty, Sannie,” Yeosang whispers, moving to press soft kisses to San’s cheeks and forehead. “So good.”

San smiles tiredly. He feels a lot better now. His head is a lot clearer. “Thanks, Yeosangie.”

“Of course, Sannie.” The older gives San a chaste kiss before reaching over to grab a tissue to wipe down San’s stomach. Then he gently lowers himself down to properly cuddle. 

“That was really nice,” San continues, nuzzling his nose in Yeosang’s neck, and the brunet smiles when he realises San is scenting him. 

“I’m glad,” Yeosang says, pressing his lips to San’s hair. “Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

San hums again, his face still buried where Yeosang’s scent gland is. 

Yeosang squeezes San’s hand. “Sleep well, baby.”


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang takes good care of San the next morning, and the rest of their pack gets a good rise out of them.

When San wakes up, he comes to the startling realisation that Yeosang is still inside him. 

“Uhm…” He glances up at the older, who’s still sound asleep. San can’t bring himself to wake Yeosang up just for this stupid thing, so he just awkwardly pulls himself off with a wince, rolling over and quietly getting out of bed. 

The next thing he notices is that Yunho is nowhere to be found. He could have slept in Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room. San really can’t blame him for not coming back last night. 

San wrinkles his nose at the feeling between his legs, but he tries not to think about it as he pulls on some shorts and heads to the bathroom. He nears the kitchen on his way, and he hears the others talking, mostly just chatter, but he does hear Seonghwa say something about “presenting so late” and he decides he’s done listening. 

He slips into the bathroom, turning the shower on and waiting for the warm water to make its way through the pipes. He spares himself a glance in the mirror, and he finds himself pleased with the way he looks — yeah, he looks _spent_ , but he’s still got that after-sex glow about him, and he likes it. He likes the way Yeosang makes him feel, in more ways than one. 

When he checks the water again, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Sannie?” says Yeosang’s voice, still a bit gravelly having just woken up. San smiles softly, opening the bathroom door. 

“Hey, Sangie.” He presses a feather-light kiss to Yeosang’s lips. The older smiles back, eyes only half-open. “Wanna shower with me?”

Yeosang only thinks about it a moment before nodding. Showers with San were nice because San always offered to wash Yeosang’s hair for him. 

San brings their lips together one more time before pulling Yeosang into the bathroom, closing the door. San coaxes Yeosang out of his sweater (“It’s cold, Sannie,” the brunet complains) and pulls down his shorts, only slightly embarrassed. 

But then Yeosang is placing kisses right on his scent gland, and any feeling other than fondness melts away. 

“C’mon, before we use all the hot water.” San guides Yeosang into the tub, and once the water hits him, the older seems to wake up some more. 

San gets his hair wet first, blond locks falling in his eyes. Yeosang is standing behind him, and San startles when he feels Yeosang’s hands on his waist. 

“Sorry,” Yeosang mumbles. “I meant to pull out before we totally fell asleep.”

San chuckles, turning to give Yeosang a proper kiss. “S’all right. It was mostly my fault, since I had my legs around you like a vice grip.”

Yeosang laughs, and the bright, crisp sound makes San feel bubbly inside. 

“Do you… do you want help?” the brunet asks after a moment. San grins. 

“What are you offering?”

“No, I didn’t mean — ” Yeosang is blushing harder than San has ever seen him, and he finds it endearing. “Just… I feel bad.”

San gives him another kiss. “It’s okay, really. But it’s… I don’t know how you’re gonna — ”

“Is this okay?”

Suddenly, Yeosang’s fingers are poking at San’s entrance, and the younger bites down a gasp. Yeosang gently works San open, leaving soft bites and licks on San’s neck. The blond practically melts under Yeosang’s touch. 

“Shh.” Yeosang kisses San hungrily, swallowing up any moans San has to offer. Then Yeosang is getting down on his knees, and San’s mind goes completely blank. 

One hand fisted probably just a little too tight in Yeosang’s hair, San has to shove two of his fingers into his mouth to keep himself quiet with Yeosang’s tongue inside him. There shouldn’t be, but there’s something _incredibly hot_ about Yeosang eating his own cum out of San. 

“Hnn!” San bites down hard on his index finger to stop from crying out when Yeosang adds his fingers back in. “Hah… Yeo-Yeosang… Yeosangie… _shit_ …”

Yeosang has the audacity to _smile_ while he’s doing what he’s doing. San tugs sharply — experimentally — on the brunet’s hair, earning a stifled moan from the elder, which has San writhing above him. 

Yeosang crooks his fingers and sucks in just the right place, and San’s knees almost give out beneath him with the force of his orgasm. 

“ _Ah_! Hyung!”

Yeosang pulls away, eyes going wide when he realises San is fucking _squirting_. He watches, honestly fascinated, as San twists and shakes and cries, then before San can even catch his breath, Yeosang is diving back in again, kissing his thighs and licking a long, languid stripe up San’s quivering self. 

“ _Shit_ ,” San hisses, yanking Yeosang’s hair to pull him away and making the older groan. “Oh my god, you’re actually gonna kill me.”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Yeosang replies dumbly. San manages a laugh. 

“I didn’t either.”

They stare at each other a little longer, before San pulls Yeosang to his feet. 

“We should finish up. It’s been a while, and the others definitely heard us.”

The thought makes Yeosang blush again, but San nuzzles into his neck, and their mixed scents of lavender and pine _shouldn’t_ work together, but they _do_ , and they’re _suffocating_ , but in a _good_ way. 

“I love you,” San mumbles, massaging Yeosang’s hair gently under the water. 

Yeosang smiles contentedly. “I love you too.”

When the two of them finally spill out of the shower and into the kitchen (thankfully fully dressed, if you ask the rest of the pack), Wooyoung is quick to poke fun. 

“Good morning, Yeosang hyung,” he greets, feigning innocence. San nearly chokes on the water he’s drinking, and Yeosang just laughs, pitchy and awkward. 

“Wooyoung,” Seonghwa says in his warning voice. San coughs a couple times before saying, 

“It’s all right, hyung. I had it coming.”

Wooyoung cackles gleefully, and Yeosang thinks he’s enjoying this just a little too much. 

“Are you feeling better, San?” Hongjoong inquires. San nods. 

“Yeah, I am.”

He bumps his shoulder against Yeosang’s, who gives him a smile. 

“Stop flirting in plain sight, it’s gross,” Jongho, their youngest alpha, complains. “It was bad enough to have to sit here while you two were in the shower.”

San turns bright red and Yeosang, though his ears are tinted pink, only looks a little guilty. 

_“Ah, hyung!”_ Yunho mocks playfully. San buries his face in his hands. 

“Oh my god, _please_ stop,” he begs. Everyone laughs (except Jongho, who still seems to be recovering, but that’s okay). 

“The entire dorm smells like you two,” Mingi adds. “Honestly, I’m lucky I have my mate already, otherwise I think I would have been jumping your bones.”

Wooyoung manages a half-hearted laugh at that, and Yeosang smiles at his best friend being taken down a few notches. 

“It was gross,” Jongho reiterates. 

“Yeah.” Wooyoung clears his throat. Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchange knowing smiles. 

“I’m permanently relocating to Mingi’s room, by the way,” Yunho tells San. “It’s nothing against you, but now that we’re mates and all…”

San shrugs. “I was surprised when you didn’t move out right away.”

Yunho huffs at that. “I’m not as needy as you are.”

San makes an incredulous noise, which has Yeosang laughing, and then Wooyoung too. 

“That’s enough,” Seonghwa finally says, but he’s smiling fondly. “Eat up, you too. Can’t have our only omegas going hungry.”

The statement is meant to be warm, loving, but it suddenly sends a shock of cold through San. He and Yeosang are omegas — the both of them. They aren’t compatible. 

They can’t be mates. 

Yeosang notices the blond’s sudden change in mood, and he frowns. “Sannie? Everything okay?”

“I…” San swallows the lump in his throat. Then he musters up the best grin he can manage. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

Yeosang still looks unsure, so San promises he’ll talk to him after, which seems to placate the elder for the time being. They join the others at the table, normal chatter and typical bickering resuming like usual. It makes San smile. He loves his pack more than anything in the world. He knows they’re different than most, what with how spoiled he and Yeosang are, and how any of them could probably talk Hongjoong into letting them do anything, but they’re happy, and that’s all that matters to him.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang and San spend the day in town.

The next day was peaceful. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had gone out, and Yunho and Mingi were watching some dumb romcom. Jongho had claimed he needed a break from all the “coupley-ness”, so he had gone for a walk. Wooyoung was on the couch in the main room watching _Tom & Jerry _ while Yeosang and San cuddled in the quiet of their room. 

“Let’s go out,” San suggests abruptly. Yeosang looks at him. 

“Hm? Where would you wanna go?” the brunet wonders. San shrugs. 

“Anywhere. Maybe just to town. Look around, do some shopping. It’ll be fun.”

Yeosang smiles. “Sounds like a date.”

San sticks out his tongue playfully. “Maybe it is.”

Yeosang props himself up on his elbows, looking down at San. “As much as I’d like to, we should probably take Wooyoung if we go anywhere. Y’know, two unclaimed omegas running around town… it might raise some heads.”

“Oh, c’mon.” San pouts. “It’ll be fine. It’s midday. And we’ll be together! We’ll only go to the busy parts of town.”

Part of Yeosang knows better, but he really would like to go out with San. 

“Okay,” he finally relents. San cheers, springing up from the bed. Yeosang watches him get dressed with that same old disgustingly fond look in his eyes. 

“You have to get dressed too.” San pokes Yeosang’s tummy. The older startles a bit (he’s always been too ticklish for his own liking), before nodding and standing up. He takes in San’s too-big sweater and skinny jeans and pastel purple Converse and decides San is too cute for his own good. 

“Is that mine?” he asks absent-mindedly. San looks down at his chest and smiles. 

“Maybe.”

Yeosang smiles back. The thing has always been big on Yeosang, but it practically swallows San. 

“Cute,” Yeosang mumbles, giving San a quick peck on the lips. The brunet throws on an old flannel and a pair of jeans and stuffs his socked feet into a pair of boots that look like they might be San’s. 

“Let’s go!” San grabs Yeosang’s hand and pulls him out of the bedroom. Yeosang stumbles a bit and laughs. 

“Are you two going out?” Wooyoung asks them as they pass the couch, lifting his head from where it was resting on his knees. 

“Yeah, we’ll be back by suppertime!” Yeosang calls back because San has already started dragging him out the door. 

“Wait!” Wooyoung stands up, but they’re already gone. 

He turns off the TV and heads for the door, but pauses. 

“Yunho?” he calls out, but he gets no response. He doesn’t want to bother the two lovebirds, so he slips on his shoes and heads out the door. 

He didn’t see which way the two omegas went, but after being Yeosang’s friend for half a decade, Wooyoung is pretty attuned to tracking down the other’s distinct vanilla-lavender scent (Wooyoung doesn’t know anyone else with two different scents). He picks up on it quickly enough and makes his way up the street. 

“Yeosangie, let’s stop here!” San tugs on Yeosang’s sleeve. He’s pointing to a candy shop, and Yeosang _knows_ Seonghwa will kill him if he lets San eat too many sweets, but a few can’t hurt, right? 

“You can’t get a lot, Sannie,” Yeosang tells him. 

“I know, but _please_?” San puts on his best puppy dog eyes. Yeosang sighs. 

“Okay. But just one thing, all right?”

San nods excitedly, pushing the shop’s door open and pulling Yeosang inside. 

“Good afternoon,” the shop owner greets them kindly, a bright smile on his face. He’s younger than Yeosang expected, close to their age, though the atmosphere gives off a family shop vibe, so it isn’t too much of a shock. 

“Hi,” San replies sweetly. Yeosang just nods. 

“Looking for anything in particular?”

San thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “No, just looking around.”

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” The man smiles. San smiles back. 

“Thanks!”

Then he’s dragging Yeosang along again to look at all the different sweets. 

Yeosang finds this side of San so incredibly attractive. The blond is such a kid at heart, and Yeosang loves that about him so much. 

After about ten minutes, San makes his decision. 

“Can I get this, Yeosangie?”

He’s holding a variety mix of lollipops — twelve in total. Yeosang almost wants to say no, because he can already hear Seonghwa scolding him, but San looks so happy and warm and Yeosang gives in. 

“Yeah,” he says, taking the bag from San and walking over to the counter. San hugs him from behind while he’s paying, and the cashier spares them a grin. 

“You two are cute,” the man says when he hands Yeosang his receipt. “Have a good day.”

Yeosang finds himself smiling back as he squeezes San’s hand in his. “You too.”

“Bye!” San waves on their way out. The cashier waves back. “Thank you, Sangie!”

Yeosang presses a soft kiss to San’s hair. “Anything for you, angel.”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong re-enter the dorm with twin smiles on their faces. Jongho is the first to greet them, but he just rolls his eyes and calls them gross like he always does. 

“We brought home dinner,” Seonghwa replies, and that certainly gets Jongho’s attention. Hongjoong laughs. 

“Will you go get the others, pup?”

“I’m not a pup anymore,” Jongho grumbles, but does as asked. 

The youngest heads to Yunho and Mingi’s room first because it’s less likely they’ll be doing anything _weird_. 

“Dinner,” he says as he knocks on their door. 

“We’ll be right out,” comes Mingi’s reply. Jongho peers into his and Wooyoung’s room only to find it empty, which is unsurprising because Wooyoung likes to leave unannounced anyway. 

Finally, Jongho knocks on Yeosang and San’s door. 

“Seonghwa hyung brought home dinner.”

He frowns when there’s no response. Did they fall asleep?

“Guys?”

Still nothing. Jongho has a bad feeling settling in his stomach. 

“I’m coming in.”

He pushes open the door and starts to panic. 

The bed is empty. 

Immediately, his alpha instincts start to kick in. He runs back to the game room — maybe he missed them in there — but to no avail. He’s stopped by Yunho in the hallway, who looks concerned. 

“Whoa, Jongho, is everything okay?”

“They’re not here,” Jongho manages. Yunho frowned. 

“What?”

“Yeosang and San,” Jongho tells him. Yunho’s eyes go wide. “They aren’t _here_.”


	4. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang and San run into some trouble on their way home.

“This was fun,” San says quietly as they walk home, bumping shoulders and squeezing each other’s hands. Yeosang gives him a smile. 

“I’m glad.”

San leans in for a kiss, when all of a sudden —

“Now, now. What’s two little unmated omegas doing out alone at a time like this?”

Yeosang freezes. San tenses in his arms. 

The man who spoke is smiling at them like they’re prey — and, honestly, they are to him. He’s at least 30 years old, and Yeosang doesn’t like the way he’s eyeing San up and down. 

“Leave us alone,” he spits out. The man raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s no way to talk to an alpha, _pup_.”

The words sting in Yeosang’s chest, but he stands his ground. “I said _leave us alone_.”

The alpha merely hums, reaching forward to grab at San, but Yeosang cuts in front of him, growling. 

“Don’t touch him!” he barks. He can feel the fear radiating off of San, smell the metallic twinge in his usual pretty pine scent. 

The alpha narrows his eyes. “Move, you little bitch.”

He slaps Yeosang across the face with enough force to make him stumble back. San yelps in surprise, dropping the paper bag in his hand as the man yanks him close by the wrists. 

“Let go of him!” Yeosang yells, trying to pry the alpha’s _filthy hands_ off of his omega. 

“You have no place here, bitch.” The man punches Yeosang in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. 

“Yeosang!” San shouts, and it breaks Yeosang’s heart. 

“Be quiet, pup,” the alpha snaps, and San immediately shuts his mouth, bowing his head in shame. 

“No, Sannie, don’t listen to him!” Yeosang exclaims, pushing himself to his feet. The man glares at the brunet, and Yeosang winces but doesn’t back down. 

“ _Submit_ ,” the alpha snarls. San whimpers and almost goes to bare his neck for the stranger. 

Yeosang can’t have that. 

“San,” he growls. The blond looks at him with scared eyes. “Don’t listen to this asshole. You hear me? He is _not_ your alpha.”

He can see how hard San is trying to fight, but Yeosang knows an alpha is an alpha, no matter if they’re a stranger or not. 

“You _have_ no alpha,” the man sneers, his grip on San tightening. The younger cries out in pain. “Who’s going to protect you now?”

Yeosang bares his teeth and gets ready to fight, when —

“I am.”

He looks to see Wooyoung standing there, and he looks _mad_. 

But the older alpha just snorts. “Who the hell are you?”

“Someone you really don’t want to mess with,” Wooyoung growls back. The man laughs. 

“What are you gonna do, twerp?”

Wooyoung snarls and steps forward. His eyes flash red — his alpha colour — and the other man steps back. Yeosang takes the opportunity to grab San and pull him close, hugging him tight to his chest and pressing warm kisses to his hair. San sobs into Yeosang’s shoulder, and the brunet nuzzles his face against San’s scent gland to try and calm him down. 

When he looks back to Wooyoung, the younger has the other alpha on the ground. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight,” Wooyoung spits. The alpha gladly does just that. He doesn’t even spare a glance over his shoulder as he runs. 

Wooyoung turns back to the two omegas, but the anger is still radiating off him in droves. San shrinks in Yeosang’s arms. 

“Wooyoung, you’re scaring him.” Yeosang levels his gaze with Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung’s eyes go wide and lose their red tinge, and his pheromones die down a bit. 

“Are you two — ?” He stumbles over his words. “That rotten bastard, I would’ve liked to put him in the _ground_ — Sannie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to — I was just — are you okay?”

Yeosang almost wants to laugh at Wooyoung’s awkward attempt at comfort. He just holds out his hand, and Wooyoung takes the hint. He comes closer, encouraged further when San doesn’t flinch and instead looks up with a small smile on his face. Yeosang burrows his nose in Wooyoung’s neck, letting himself be consumed by the younger’s scent of freshly baked cookies. It’s an odd one, Yeosang is sure of it, as most people have some kind of nature-type scent, but Yeosang has two, so who is he to judge?

Yeosang places a small kiss right where he knows Wooyoung’s scent gland is. The younger’s breath hitches slightly, but he gives Yeosang a warm smile, and that’s all Yeosang wants. 

“You good to walk, Sannie?” he asks the blond, who nods in return. 

“Yeah.”

Wooyoung kisses San’s forehead before scooping up the abandoned bag of lollipops and linking their hands together. “Let’s get you two home, then.”


	5. Intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is Yeosang hiding?

As soon as they’re through the door, Hongjoong is on them, Seonghwa not too far behind. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Hongjoong exclaims, and Yeosang knows he’s just worried, but does he have to be so loud? “You can’t just go off alone like that! You scared the crap out of us!”

San whimpers from beside Yeosang, and the older instinctively puts an arm in front of him protectively. 

“Hyung, can’t you see he’s had enough?” Yeosang snaps, and he doesn’t _mean_ to sound so angry, but he has to protect his omega. 

Hongjoong blinks. Everyone in the vicinity seems to freeze. 

“Yeosang,” Hongjoong says lowly, dangerously close to his alpha voice. Yeosang is having none of it. He simply glares right back into Hongjoong’s eyes, clenching his fists. Hongjoong goes to step forward, but then Yeosang is growling and baring his teeth and Hongjoong comes to a screeching halt. Yunho moves to intervene, but Mingi stops him. 

“Yeosangie,” San whispers. “It’s okay, calm down.”

“But — ”

“Hongjoongie hyung, I’m sorry. It was my idea to go out to town. I didn’t even think about anything like that happening. But we’re okay. We’re just a little shaken up.”

San intertwines his fingers with Yeosang’s, trying to gauge their hyung’s reaction. 

“It’s all right, San, I’m sorry for freaking you out,” Hongjoong admits. “I’m not angry with you, none of us are.”

“We’re angry with whoever did this to you,” Seonghwa finishes. Wooyoung grins, looking proud. 

“I kicked the other guy’s ass, don’t worry. Besides, Yeosang can be pretty scary if he wants to.”

Yeosang chuckles a little at that, albeit a bit awkwardly. 

“I’m serious!” Wooyoung says. “I think if he tried hard enough, he could have driven that alpha off.”

“But we were lucky Wooyoung were there,” Yeosang cuts in, because Seonghwa looks like he doesn’t like the thought of Yeosang fighting with an alpha. 

“How could Yeosang have intimidated an alpha?” Jongho asks, confused. 

“I’m intimidating!” Yeosang pouts. San laughs. 

“Did you not just see him stand up to Hongjoong hyung?” Mingi adds, but he’s equally confused. Yeosang doesn’t like where this is headed. 

“I think that’s more than enough for one night,” Seonghwa interrupts. “Dinner’s ready if you’re up for it. If you’re not, that’s okay.”

Yeosang glances at San, waiting to see what he wants to do. The blond smiles. 

“Dinner sounds great, hyung.”

Everyone seems to have forgotten what happened by the time dinner is over. Between Jongho (accidentally) breaking Seonghwa’s favourite casserole dish and Hongjoong spilling the salt all over the table while trying to pass it to Wooyoung, things appear to be back to normal. 

But then after dinner, Yeosang is quietly humming to himself as he cleans the dishes, the others in the next room playing Mario Kart, when Seonghwa comes up to him. 

“Yeo… can we talk?” he asks. Yeosang bites his lip nervously. 

“What about, hyung?”

“I know you have every right to your privacy, Yeosangie, and I respect that, but… I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

Yeosang smiles slightly, encouraging Seonghwa to continue. 

“You’ve been in our pack, what — four years now?”

The brunet nods. “Yeah.”

“And you’ve known Wooyoung for five.”

“Yes.”

“And you weren’t from the same pack, right?”

“No.” Yeosang shakes his head. “We weren’t. Wooyoung had been abandoned as a baby; he grew up packless.”

Seonghwa nods. “So… your old pack…”

Yeosang flinches a bit at that, but it only gives more reason for Seonghwa to keep going. 

“Why did you leave them?”

The younger tries to be nonchalant with his reply. “Oh, it just wasn’t the right place for me,” he says, which isn’t… _exactly_ a lie. 

But Seonghwa doesn’t buy it. “Yeosang, when did you present as an omega?”

“Uh…” Yeosang blinks. “I think I was twelve? I know I was young.”

“Twelve?” Seonghwa repeats, shocked. “That’s _really_ young, Yeosangie.”

The brunet shrugs. “Yeah, but not unheard of. I mean, San presented so late.”

“True,” Seonghwa concedes. It’s quiet between them another moment before Yeosang goes, 

“Did you want anything else, hyung?”

Seonghwa hesitates. “Just… we’re here for you, Yeosang. All of us. If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_. Okay?”

Yeosang can’t help but smile at that. “Yeah, hyung. Thank you.”

“Of course, Sangie.” Seonghwa smiles back, before heading into the other room. 

Yeosang sighs with relief as soon as Seonghwa is out of earshot. _Thank god he left it alone_ , he thinks to himself. Then he dries off his hands and goes to join the rest of his pack.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang isn't sure what to do about all of this quite yet, but he does know that he loves his pack.

“Hey, Yeosangie?” Wooyoung pokes his head into the older’s room. Yeosang looks up from his phone; San is snoring softly beside him. 

“What’s up?” Yeosang asks. 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

Yeosang nods, sitting up (careful not to wake San). He takes Wooyoung’s hand in his and leads them over to Yunho’s old bed. 

“Is everything okay?”

Wooyoung shrugs. “I’ve just been thinking, I guess. About a lot. About San, and you, and me.”

Yeosang hums. 

“And…” Wooyoung looks up at Yeosang, eyes wide and maybe a bit fearful, “about the past.”

He waits for Yeosang’s reaction, but when the older doesn’t give one, he continues. “Yeosang, have you ever thought about the possibility that you’re… _not_ an omega?”

Heavy silence engulfs the room. Yeosang isn’t sure he wants to say it out loud; if he does, it makes it _real_. But Wooyoung is staring at him patiently, and his gaze is so warm and understanding. 

“Yes,” Yeosang answers quietly, truthfully. “I have. A lot. Especially the past few days.”

“It makes the most sense,” Wooyoung replies, just as quietly. 

“I know.”

Wooyoung purses his lips. “Yeosang, the rest of the pack has to know the truth.”

“You think I don’t know that? It’s been killing me, trying to keep it from them, and now, with all the shit that’s been going on, I just wish I could be fucking _normal_ , Wooyoung, I wish I could have had a normal _fucking_ life, is that too much to ask?”

Yeosang has tears in his eyes now, and he’s trying to wipe them away, furiously trying to make them stop, but Wooyoung grabs at Yeosang’s hands _(you’re rubbing too hard, Yeosang, you’ll hurt yourself)_ and presses soft kisses under Yeosang’s eyes _(it’s gonna be all right, Yeosangie, we’ll get through this together)_. 

“Yeosangie?” San’s voice asks in the darkness, crackly with sleep and confusion. 

“I-I’m here,” Yeosang tells him, cursing the way he stutters. San pushes himself up onto his elbows, and that’s when he notices Wooyoung’s presence and Yeosang’s tears. The blond makes his way over to the other two, kneeling down in front of Yeosang and smiling warmly. 

“Hey,” he whispers, placing a hand on Yeosang’s knee. “Whatever it is, Sangie, it’s all right.”

San’s reassurance makes Yeosang want to cry more, but in a good way (does that even make sense?). Yeosang has never, _ever_ , had someone care so genuinely about his well-being before he met Wooyoung and the rest of his pack. The fact that San would try and comfort him without even knowing what’s wrong… it made Yeosang’s heart swell. 

“Thank you, Sannie,” Yeosang says, smiling back. Wooyoung ruffles San’s hair. 

“I should head back to my room.” The youngest stands up, but San snags his hand before he can go to leave. 

“Stay?” the blond asks softly, and really, who is Wooyoung to say no?

Yeosang giggles as San pulls the both of them back to bed, and it’s not the most comfortable situation, the three of them squeezing tight onto San’s full-size mattress, but it’s warm, and nice, and exactly what they want. 

“Night, you two,” Yeosang mumbles from where he’s squished between San’s back and Wooyoung’s chest. 

“Night,” San whispers, and Wooyoung presses a small kiss to the eldest’s scent gland. Yeosang smiles, content, and closes his eyes. 

The next day, all eight of them are hanging out around the dorm, mostly arguing over the game of _Monopoly_ that’s splayed out on the floor. Yunho is their banker (the banker can’t be a person playing because they always get accused of cheating), Wooyoung has already gone bankrupt, Seonghwa has left to cook dinner, and Hongjoong has given up, which leaves Yeosang, San, Mingi, and Jongho to their own devices. 

“You cheated!” Mingi complains. Jongho shakes his head. 

“Nuh-uh! You’re just shit at this game!”

“I am not!” Mingi shouts. 

“You kinda are, Minky,” Wooyoung says from where he’s sitting on the couch. 

“You don’t get a say!” Mingi fires back. 

“You _are_ bankrupt, Woo,” San reminds him. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, throwing his arms up in exaggerated exasperation. 

“You make _one_ mistake!”

Yeosang chuckles quietly, taking the dice into his hand and rolling them. Four and three. _Finally_ , he thinks. 

He reaches for his piece — the top hat, because San nearly fought him for the dog — and lands triumphantly on the boardwalk. 

“No!” Jongho protests. 

“This game is rigged!” Mingi wails. Yeosang just grins and hands Yunho $400 in obnoxious yellow bills. Yunho grins back and hands Yeosang the blue boardwalk card. 

“Now you have the two most expensive properties _and_ half the board!” Jongho exclaims. San pats him on the arm. 

“It’s okay, Jjong. You always lose to Yeosang anyway.”

Jongho pouts, and Mingi flails his arms. 

“I will _not_ lose to that backstabber again!”

Yeosang rolls his eyes. “I’m not a backstabber, Mingi, you’re just a dumbass.”

“Lies!”

San giggles and Wooyoung shrieks with his dolphin-like, only-dogs-can-hear-it laughter. Yeosang smiles to himself. He loves his family.


	7. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hongjoong comes looking for him, Yeosang decides he's finally ready to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT TO YOU GUYS AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT D:  
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

The next morning, Hongjoong finds Yeosang pacing back and forth in his and San’s room. He’s muttering to himself, and Hongjoong almost just walks away because Yeosang looks like he needs some space, when the brunet lifts his head and sees Hongjoong standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, hyung.” Yeosang stops pacing. His face is unreadable, a common thing to see when talking to Yeosang. Not that he’s apathetic — quite the opposite, really — he just isn’t always sure how to express himself. “Did you need something?”

“I was just checking up on you,” Hongjoong admits, stepping into the room. The place is a mess; Seonghwa would have a conniption if he saw it. Only then does Hongjoong realise that Wooyoung is lying on top of San’s bed watching some drama on his phone. 

“Checking up on me?” Yeosang echoes. 

“You seemed off,” Hongjoong elaborates. “And I never got to finish talking to you yesterday.”

Yeosang purses his lips and shifts his weight around. “Right. Yesterday.”

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow. “Don’t sound so excited.”

Yeosang laughs faintly. Hongjoong smiles. He glances in Wooyoung’s direction once more, the younger finally having noticed the pack leader’s presence. 

“He can stay, I don’t mind,” Yeosang says because he must know where Hongjoong is going with this. 

“Huh?” Wooyoung takes out one of his earbuds. 

“I just wanted to talk to Yeosang about what happened yesterday,” Hongjoong tells him. Wooyoung makes an “oh” face and nods. 

“So… what’s up?” Yeosang asks, and Hongjoong can tell he’s trying to sound casual, but it isn’t working. 

“Yeosang-ah, I know when you first came into this pack, you were young, and scared out of your mind. We didn’t pressure you to tell us anything you didn’t want to, and I still don’t want to have to do that to you, because it isn’t fair. But… Yeosang, for your own safety and wellbeing, I need to know as your pack leader what happened to you before you came to us.”

Yeosang continues to stare at his feet for a few more moments, chewing at the inside of his cheek. Then he sighs and lets his shoulders sag. “It isn’t a very fun story.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Hongjoong responds easily. “Do you wanna sit down?”

“Can I just tell everyone at once?” Yeosang blurts, and it makes Wooyoung and Hongjoong both blink in surprise. 

“If that’s what you want,” Hongjoong tells him. Yeosang looks at Wooyoung, who slides off the bed and takes his best friend’s hand in his own. 

“I think I’m ready,” says Yeosang. Hongjoong gives him a warm smile and pats him on the head. Yeosang preens instinctively at the touch. 

“I’ll go gather the others. Take your time, Yeosangie.”

“Thank you,” is Yeosang’s quiet reply. Hongjoong leaves after that, closing the door behind him, though he still hears Wooyoung’s hushed efforts to console the omega. 

“Hongjoong-ah,” Seonghwa calls. “Can I talk to you? It’s about Yeosang — ”

“He actually wants to talk to all of us,” Hongjoong interrupts. Seonghwa pauses, eyebrows raised. 

“Really?”

Hongjoong nods, already walking away to Yunho and Mingi’s room. “Help me get everyone in here?”

“Yeah, of course.” Seonghwa rushes off to find Jongho and San. 

Once they have all of the pack except Wooyoung and Yeosang sitting patiently in the meeting room, Hongjoong heads back down the hallway to knock on Yeosang’s bedroom door. 

“We’re ready whenever you are, Yeosang-ah,” he says softly. Yeosang appears before him, looking almost as anxious as the day the two of them met. Wooyoung is standing just to the side, his hand settled protectively on Yeosang’s hip. 

“Let’s just get this over with before I throw up my breakfast.” Yeosang smooths out the front of his shirt even though there aren’t any visible wrinkles in it. 

“You don’t have to do this now if you aren’t feeling up to it,” Hongjoong reminds him, but Yeosang shakes his head. 

“If I don’t do it now, I don’t think I ever will. I’ve come this far; cuts don’t heal if you just leave them open to fester.”

Hongjoong can’t help but smile at that. “Wonder who taught you that.”

Yeosang smiles back, and Wooyoung huffs out a laugh. “Way to be humble, hyung.”

Hongjoong merely rolls his eyes. “Come on; they’re all in the other room.”

“Okay.” Yeosang takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “I’m ready.”


End file.
